Russel Cave Military
Like all branches of government in Russel Cave, the military is made up of a group of private organizations that hold a lucrative contract with the government. Armory Assault Rifle - Hedge AR6 - Designed and mass produced by Hedge and Sons. Enchanted Model: Bullets have smoke effect, suffocating targets, and smoking out enemies in cover. Carbine Rifle - Hedge Long-Arm - Lever Action rifle popular in The Mouth. Enchanted Model: Bullets quickly flood the victims insides, causing drowning. Sniper Rifle - Exp. Precision Rifle - Rolling block rifle with a top-mounted scope. Enchanted Model: Can fire bullets using a water propelled system, causing shots to be quieter and eliminating muzzle flash. Light Machine Gun - Pickering P1 - Belt fed gun with iron sight. Enchanted Model: Bullets burst into water, causing flooding and wreaking havoc on flimsy buildings. Heavy Gun - Pickering P2 "Hellfire" - Very powerful, medium range slow-repeating gun. Bullets are explosive and have an intense incendiary effect. Shotgun - Old Cooper's Scattergun - Break Action four barrel shotgun. Enchanted Model: Bullets release a molten, lava-like substance. Submachine Gun - Exp. Steam Gun - Small, drum barreled SMG. Enchanted Model: bullets release steam, providing cover and causing burns. Sidearm - Old Cooper's Special - Six barrel, snub nosed revolver. Enchanted Model: flash freezes areas around wound. Grenade - Hedge G8 "Apple" - Named for it's peculiar shape. Lowers temperature dramatically and releases ice-shard shrapnel. Army The Army contract covers Russel Cave's ground forces, artillery, and mechanized infantry. The current contract holder is Northrop, Oakley, and Key LLP. NOK is a military firm led by three partners who together control the bulk of the force. General Northrop is a an elder man that is known as a brilliant tactician and evil bastard. He has worked as a security head for many big corps in which he is known as a man who considers a great offense to be the best defense. Northrop usually heads offensive operations. While the man is brutal he takes pride in low casualties on his side, and is known to mourn heavy losses after major battles. He can't think straight without coffee. General Oakley is a man who descends from refugees from Yookoomazoo. He cut his teeth with Black Collar work, eventually moving up to more general mercenary work subcontracting for the military in a special forces role. He finally ended up as a freelance security consultant specializing in asymmetric warfare when he met Northrop. Oakley favors unconventional warfare and has little love for international laws of war. His officers often have to remind him of legalities. General Key is an older woman who is often described as pleasant and hilarious. She was born to a wealthy family and attended a prestigious university where she studied military history and strategy, in which she has a doctorate. She specializes in defensive strategies, in which she can reliably hold a position outnumbered three to one. She makes heavy use of Artillery when available, and sometimes aims and fires the guns personally. Key is also a somewhat successful novelist. Infantry forces are recruited and trained in bulk, where as officers are interviewed and hired from a variety of backgrounds.The basic infantry uniform includes a short sleeved greenish-gray buttoned shirt, a steel combat helmet, suspended trousers, and combat boots. Additional clothing including jackets, wool caps, scarves, long sleeved shirts, goggles, and other specialized clothing can be purchased from the company or brought from home as long as it is deemed suitable and matches the pre-approved colors. Officers are given an officers overcoat denoting rank and an exclusive cap, but otherwise the uniform and restrictions are the same.